The invention relates to a guide skid for a gate drive which is accommodated sliding in a C-profile, with two lateral openings extending over its length to accommodate a drive cord, with a locking element for the coupling to and disconnecting from the drive cord and with a connecting element for the gate to be moved.
With known gate drives the guide skids are accommodated sliding in a C-profile. They have two lateral openings extending over their length to accommodate a drive cord, e.g. a drive chain or drive belt. By means of an insertable locking element the guide skids can be coupled to the drive chain or drive belt, and when required can be disconnected from same by means of a handle. When installed, a fastening eye projects from the underside of the guide skid downwards beyond the delimiting surface of the C-profile. An actuating rod for the gate is attached to this fastening eye. This asymmetrical construction of the guide skid has several disadvantages. Thus, because of the asymmetrical construction, the handling of the guide skids during storage and transport is inconvenient. From the strength point of view, the projecting fastening eye furthermore constitutes a critical component.